Dragon Mage
by Lady-Daine
Summary: A mysterious girl with strnge powers, wild magic with some differences. An unknown past. Maddy is found and taken in (against her will) by the Tortallians, but when an attack on Tortall hits, will Maddy help the people that she hates most? This is a st
1. first meetings

Dragon Mage  
  
By Courtney C  
  
(This is not my works; I am simply publishing it for a friend. PLEASE R/R!! No flames please, just constructive criticism!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tamora Pierce books, however I DO own Maddy, and all characters in this story that were not created by Tamora Pierce as well as the storyline itself.  
  
  
  
Long ago in the forests of Tortall there lived a girl with amazing powers. Her gift was with animals. It was not normal wild magic; it was different. Learning how to speak to animals at a young age, but her power came with a flaw, she could heal hours on end and not lose any energy, but she could not turn into any animals like the wild mage Daine. Living in the woods, unknown to most people, she lived in the trees and cared for all the animals. In return for her care, none of the animals would tell the wild mage Daine who she was or where she lived. Her name was Maddy.  
  
Abandoned by the goddess many years ago, no one knew how. They just thought that someone left her out one night and never came back. Her home was in the trees since she could remember and her family was the animals. She had dirty blonde hair and was no too tall, but could match a boy's height. The thing that was also different about Maddy was her eyes. They were a dark yellow, almost orange with a bit of red in them. Most who looked into her eyes were scared and trembled. Most looked away and could not look back. She had all her needs in the forest except clothes, which she stole. Keeping it simple with a white tunic, brown breeches and boot. Never liking to stay in the open with a lot of people and no animals, she kept only to the woods. They were her friends, and her life, and she would give up hers in their places.  
  
One day a tiger came running up to her rambling about something nervously. Maddy was sitting on a tree branch relaxing. Jumping down and stroking his fur trying to get him to calm down and talk slowly.  
  
"Shhhhh…. what happened? Slow down!" she said.  
  
"They got him, caught him in a trap!" The tiger said.  
  
"Calm down and tell me who took who and what trap?"  
  
"Storm! They took him, the men from the palace, they want him for some stupid event. A game of some sort!" Maddy was silent. She hated people who took the animals for some game. It was cruel and not fair to the animals, which they probably kill after the event. She had to stop them. Storm was a black leopard who had helped to raise her. She had to get him back.  
  
Unwillingly, Maddy had to go to the market and find out who took him. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late and find him already dead.  
  
Pulling up the hood of her cloak so it covered her eyes. She began to walk down the crowded market street. Slowly, finding her way through the sea of people. Almost everyone seemed to be pushing towards the arena. It was used for jousting and events, sometimes celebrations but something was scheduled today. That would be a great place to start looking. Walking through one of the entrance gates, she could hear the shouts of the spectators and the roar of some beast. Looking down into the ring she saw a man with a rope trying to catch storm, which was in the corner striking out and roaring. Looking around, Maddy saw that royal box with king Jon, queen Thayet, the mage Numair, and the wild mage, Daine trying to talk into his mind. It also had some knights and two commanders looking back at Storm, who was still putting up a fight. Walking along the ring until she was above the corner, also noticing it was directly across from the king, she spoke into his mind.  
  
"Stop roaring storm! And sit!" He actually listened to the order and sat, waiting for more directions. Daine turned in curiosity and so did almost everyone else. The railing was about three feet tall and the drop into the pit about five. Vaulting herself over the edge and landing next to storm, Maddy saw everyone in the stand abruptly turn silent. The king got to his feet as did the commanders, but Storm just sat there and looked at her with his yellow eyes. The hood still covered her face. The man that was trying to rope Storm ran out into the city streets by a gate, not closing it. Maddy walked across the ring with Storm lightly stepping along her side. When she reached the wooden gate by some unknown force, it closed. Looking back at the royal box, the mage Numair was on his feet with black magic surrounding his hand, which was outstretched towards the gate. Storm growled, looking at Numair.  
  
"Quiet!" Maddy said calmly. Storm listened and turned to her. Talking in his mind she said, "Scratch that lock." The people and king and queen were watching in amazement as Storm walked forward towards the gate, raised a mighty paw, claws out, and with a terrific roar, struck the lock and the gate door swung open. The kind could not find his voice as everyone continued to stare. Everyone in the market place continued about their business, but gave a wide berth to the girl and her black leopard. Maddy neared the edge of the town. "Just a few more feet" she told herself when she was tackled from behind, knocking off her hood. Getting to her feet just in time to say "stop!" as storm was about to attack her assailant. Maddy looked at her attacker as Storm circled, hunches raised and growling. "Storm!" Maddy called as the black Leopard returned to her side. Her attacker was a lady dressed in a tunic, breeches, and boots. She had a belt with a sword and several other weapons. She had short-cropped red hair and violet eyes. Maddy could sense that she was nervous, but not frightened. Maddy's eyes were shining as bright as gold and were as sharp as a hawk's. She could see as far as any as she could hear as well as any bat. Maddy did not want to waste her time so she turned around to walk out when another knight came in front of her, sword drawn and pointing at her. She did not need to turn around; she could hear several more swords being drawn. Maddy glanced at Storm and told him. "Go, run, tell everyone that I'll be back later." At that Storm bounded out from between the knights and took off for the woods.  
  
"Don't follow it, we have what we need!" the red haired knight called.  
  
"Turn around!" one of the knights behind her said. 


	2. council

Dragon Mage, chapter II  
  
By Courtney C  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce books, but I do own Maddy and all other original characters.  
  
"Turn around." One knight behind her said. Slowly Maddy turned around and faced a man who was the one from the royal box, probably a commander. He was shocked about her eyes, and a little suspicious.  
  
"Take her back to the palace and put her in a cell." The man ordered to his men. The knight behind her lightly pressed the tip of his sword into her back and said,  
  
"Walk." She paused a minute and then walked forward. She was led down a street into the palace walls in through a secret passage. They went down a flight of winding stairs into a dark passage made of stone with the walls aligned with torches. She was lead down the hall and pushed into a dark room. They shut the door and she heard a click as they locked it. With her eyes she could see in the dark. She was in a small room with no furniture and very little room. She walked to the back wall and sat down against it. Shutting her eyes she decided to sleep.  
  
"Where did you put her?" King Jon asked as he says down in the study.  
  
"In the cell!" A commander said proudly.  
  
"What?" Queen Thayet said, shocked. The commander looked at her curiously then she said, "You can't put her down there."  
  
"Why not?" the commander asked.  
  
"It's just not right. She may have done something wrong but she doesn't deserve that." The commander was lost for words as he looked at the king.  
  
"She's right. Alanna!" king Jon called to his champion.  
  
"Yes your majesty." She replied as she stepped forward.  
  
"Go down and fetch her, I would like to discuss something with our prisoner. And commander, go fetch Daine and Numair." King Jon finished. Alanna bowed and left, the commander followed.  
  
Maddy heard footsteps coming closer to where she was being held. Hearing muffled voices outside the door then a click and some light flooded into the room. Maddy could see the outline shape of three people in the doorway. One of them walked into the cell and spoke.  
  
"Come out you, to see your kind. I have no king, Maddy thought, but held her tongue. Who ever it was couldn't see her because she was in the shadows. Slowly Maddy stepped forward into the light. The knight back away a bit because of her eyes but quickly gained her composure. Maddy had heard of this knight. She was the first Lady knight in years, and the King's champion Alanna. Maddy recognized her from the previous fight. Walking forward, until she was face to face with Alanna, she could see that the knight was a little nervous but mostly curious. Alanna spoke,  
  
"Follow me and don't try any tricks." Maddy nodded to show understanding; she saw Alanna's hands stray to her sword. Alanna led her out, followed closely by the other two knights. They went down a hall, through several winding passages, and through some secret doors. They stopped at a dead end. Alanna pressed on a stone and the wall swung forward, half opened. Alanna stepped through. Maddy hesitated, and then walked forward. As soon as she was clear, she found herself in a big room with a round table in the middle. At the head of the table was the King and Queen in big chairs. Next to the king saw Numair, the palace mage. Next to him was Daine the wild mage. Alanna took her seat next to Daine and left Maddy standing in front of them. Next to the Queen sat the prince who was a little older then her. Next to him was another commander, who Maddy vaguely remembered being told was Keldry of Mindelen. They all were looking at her in silence. The king broke that when he asked,  
  
"What's your name?" Maddy hesitated and then, seeing his curiosity said,  
  
"Maddy."  
  
"How old are you Maddy?" King Jon continued.  
  
"14 turns*." Maddy replied uncertainly.  
  
"How did you calm that tiger?" He asked.  
  
"It's not a tiger, it's a Leopard, and all I did was talk to him." They looked at her a bit strangely and curiously. She could sense some anger, but it vanished.  
  
"What?" the Queen asked very curiously. Maddy sighed and then said,  
  
"I talked to him."  
  
"But you didn't say a word, we would have heard!" Keldry blurted out.  
  
"That doesn't mean I didn't talk to him." The room went silent and then Numair said,  
  
"You have magic!"  
  
"So?" Maddy said impatiently.  
  
"How come we weren't informed? Don't you have parents? Where do you live?" Numair asked all at once. When Numair mentioned parents and home she felt a pang in her heart. She put her eyes downcast and looked at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" the Queen asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing." Maddy said softly.  
  
"Then answer the question!" The king said in a demanding voice, but not threateningly.  
  
"I haven't a real home, not one in a town, the only one I know is the woods. As for parents, family, the only family I know is that animals." She stopped for a moment then took a breath and continued. "I was abandoned when I was very young, I don't remember anything about my mother or father." Maddy stopped and looked at their faces. The king turned to Numair and asked,  
  
"Is what she saying true?" Numair, still looking at her said,  
  
"yes, unless she has some kind of magic that she could hoodwink me with, but I doubt it." Daine stood up and walked over to her, looking her in the eyes. Talking in a low voice that only Maddy could hear she asked,  
  
"Can you talk to any animal and they'll listen?" In an equally low voice Maddy answered,  
  
"I don't command them, I ask them and if they don't want to listen, they don't have to." Daine looked at her closely for a minute and said.  
  
"I propose a test to see her magic ability." 


	3. Test

Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Tamora Pierce characters, but I do own Maddy and all other characters and original concepts of this story.  
  
  
  
The king looked curiously at Daine then asked the commanders,  
  
"Is she dangerous?" Several more entered the room at the moment, Raoul the knight commander of the king's own in the lead. He looked as though he was going to burst out laughing, but instead in a controlled voice said,  
  
"As long as we're here she harmless." Maddy flashed him a look.  
  
"Alright, Daine what is the test?" the king asked.  
  
"Follow me everyone." Daine said as she turned around and walked out. Everyone in the room followed her. She led them down a hall through a passage and out into the stables. She led them over to a corral that was fenced off from the rest of them. Daine didn't walk up to the fence, but Maddy did and she gasped at what was inside. A magnificent black stallion was at the far end and basking the then sun. It shined on him, making him look even more superlative He had spirit in his eyes and was proud and strong.  
  
"He's gorgeous." Maddy said, forgetting herself and not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"What kind of test is this?" the king asked, just as curious as everyone else. Daine finally spoke up.  
  
"No one has been able to get near this horse, not even me. If she is as good as I think she is, she can bring in the horse." Maddy looked back at her and smiled. Daine pointed to a post on the fence and said, "There's his harness, go get him." Maddy grabbed the halter and jumped over the fence and calmly walked into the center of the field. Some grooms and knights from the own were nearby came over to see what was going on. Maddy stood silent and talked in his mind.  
  
"Come to me please, I will not harm you, I want to talk." The horse's ear perked forward. He raised his head into the air, snorted, put his ear flat against his head, and lowered his head to the ground, snorting again. Maddy tried again.  
  
"Please come here." He raised his head, and with one hoof pawed at the earth. Then, unexpectedly, he galloped around the field. Turning, he ran straight at Maddy.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted a groom. Everyone else was too shocked to do or say anything. The horse stopped just short of her and reared his hooves, barely missing her head. He went back down and snorted, raising his head up and down. Slowly Maddy raised her hand and gently touched his forehead. He stopped and his breathing went back to normal. Slowly, she walked to the side of his neck, but never taking her eyes off his. Rubbing his neck, she asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hurt!" he answered.  
  
"Where?" she asked. He was about to answer, but fell silent. Maddy could sense Daine trying to get into his mind. He reared and neighed, throwing off her hand that had been resting on his neck. He came down and went back up again. When he came down, Maddy Vaulted onto his back and nudged him into a gallop twice, then slowed him down into a smooth canter with his neck and his head arched. Maddy was holding onto his mane near his haunches and steering him with her legs. She was sitting up straight with perfect posture and riding form. She cantered him around the field along the fence twice then brought him to the far end and trotted him back to the center where she had been standing. The stopped him but kept him standing in the same place. Like a statue she was sitting straight and still with her back to the council and knights, who were marveling at this show of events. Patting his withers, she lifted her leg over his back and slid off to the ground. Rubbing his neck she asked,  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My leg." He answered.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one you're standing near." Maddy stepped back and looked at it.  
  
"Is that why you've been acting this way?" she asked out loud. He made a low rumbling noise and lowered his head as a yes. Slowly, with both hands, she felt down his leg and under his foot. That's the problem, Maddy thought, as there was a metal arrowhead stuck in it. Holding the hoof in her left hand, she slowly wiggled it until it popped out, throwing it up into the air. Maddy caught it with a clenched fist. Putting his hoof down, she patted his withers again with her free hand. Picking up the halter, and standing near him, she slowly slipped it over his face and ears. Tying the cheek strap, she held on to the side face strap and led him over to the fence.  
  
"So?" said Maddy as she got to Daine. Daine walked up to the fence and the horse started to paw and snort. He pulled at the halter, trying to get free.  
  
"Shhhhhh, calm down!' Maddy said calmly. He tried to rear, pulling her back, trying to jerk his head away. "Calm down!" Maddy said, sternly this time. He wasn't listening. Maddy let out a sigh and let go of the halter. She vaulted onto his back and rose him at a canter back to the end of the field. She rubbed his neck and talked to him, whispering comments and compliments and stroking his neck.  
  
"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Sitting up tall on his back, holding his mane using her heels she urged him back into a trot. When she came near the fence she felt him tense. Using one hand, she stroked his neck. She stopped him at the fence and slipped off his back. "He doesn't like the gate." Maddy said, holding her hand out to Daine. Daine slowly put her hand out to Maddy curiously. Maddy opened her fist and dropped the arrowhead into her open hand.  
  
"What's this?" Daine asked.  
  
"It's what I pulled out of his hoof." Maddy said smoothly. "What should I do with him?"  
  
"Let him go, but keep the halter on." the King said. Maddy shrugged and let go. He didn't move. Maddy climbed back over the fence. The horse raised his head and snorted. He started to paw the ground. Maddy turned around and faced him, talking in his mind.  
  
"What down and be quiet and I'll be back, but you must behave." Turning around, she faced her back towards him. He was silent.  
  
"What should we do with her?" a commander that Maddy didn't recognize asked. The kind was about to answer when Daine interrupted and said.  
  
"I could like to take her on as an apprentice." That shocked the king. Everyone watched as he said,  
  
"Are you sure?" he was still a little shocked.  
  
"Yes" Daine said, holding her head high.  
  
"What about her family?" Numair asked curiously.  
  
"Like she said, she doesn't have a family, so she's an orphan."  
  
"All right." the king said. He was uneasy about her decision. Maddy could sense it.  
  
"You will have to care for her, and give her housing and if she messes up or does one thing wrong, she will go." The king then turned towards Maddy who he found was smiling. "Why do you smile so?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to be here, but I have no choice, all I have to do is one thing wrong and then I can go home!"  
  
"And what's home?" asked the queen.  
  
"The woods, and the forests." Maddy said, and then added, "The animals will come for me."  
  
"Yah right." a commander laughed. Then they led her away, to an uncertain future. 


	4. attack

Dragon Mage, chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce's, but I own Maddy and all original characters in this story!  
  
  
  
Maddy was placed in a small room. It was box shaped with a bed, dresser, mirror, wash bin, and a large window with a window seat looking out over the forest. She was locked in it for two days with no exposure to anyone except a guard who came in and gave her three meals a day. On the third day she was sitting in the window, which was open with a cool breeze coming in. She saw a bird flying through the air, coming close and closer to her. It was the first exposure she had had to animals since the black stallion and she was delighted. As it came yet closer, she recognized it as screech, her trusty, loyal raven friend.  
  
"Come here my friend, I need someone to talk to," she said. The raven heard her call and gladly flew over to her, resting on her arm. She then asked him,  
  
"How do things go in the woods?"  
  
"Bad." He replied, "Many are hurt."  
  
"Hurt? Why?"  
  
"You are not there to help us." Maddy swallowed her feelings of guilt and sadness and asked,  
  
"Oh, what else?"  
  
"We are lonely, and don't know what to do without you. I have been searching for days to find you. I am so glad you found me."  
  
"So am I." she whispered, stroking him as he sat on her arm. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Maddy almost laughed because the door was locked. She heard a click and the door swung forward. In the doorway stood a guard. He came forward directly into the room, but was scared back by Maddy's eyes.  
  
"Mistress Daine wishes to teach you weaponry. I will take you to her." he said and then eyes the raven suspiciously. Maddy put Screech on her left shoulder then stood up. He nodded his head and walked out. She followed him across a hall into a spiral staircase and out into an open courtyard. There were pages practicing swords and staffs. The guard led her over to Daine who had a smile on her face.  
  
"So, who's your friend?" Daine asked, as though Maddy was her best friend.  
  
"His name is screech." Maddy answered shortly.  
  
"Why is he named that?" Daine pressed. Maddy smiled for the first time since she was there, and said in an almost cheery voice,  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Alright, let's get started. Daine said, and picked up two staffs. Throwing one to Maddy, she caught it.  
  
"Do you know how to use a staff?" Daine asked. Maddy nodded. Testing the weight, she spun it in a circle and ran her finger over the wood to feel the texture. It was a good weight and a fine texture.  
  
"So you know." Daine said. Maddy nodded again.  
  
"Alright, we'll do some simple drills." Daine said, moving to the center of the ring. Maddy turned to screech who had settled on her extended arm.  
  
"Stay on the fence post, I don't want to loose track of you. You're my only contact to the forest, and my only friend here." She spoke into his mind. He let out a sharp, loud cry and took flight over to the fence and landed on a post. Most of the pages got scared or shocked, some stopped what they were doing. Maddy calmly stepped into the ring.  
  
"So that's why you call him screech." Daine remarked. Maddy nodded and laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to come at you with a head blow, you will block. Daine then brought the staff over her head and came down with a strike. Maddy blocked perfectly and counter attacked Daine, bringing the staff around the back of Daine's leg and knocking the back of her knee. Daine stumbled and fell, landing flat on her back, staff flying into Maddy's waiting hand. Daine lay on the ground, a little dazed. Maddy walked up and stared over her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Daine asked.  
  
"Buba taught me."  
  
"Who's Buba?"  
  
"The great black bear."  
  
"Oh, so I guess you learned hand to hand combat too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who taught you that?"  
  
"Rue."  
  
"What or who is Rue?"  
  
"A tiger."  
  
"Oh, so you know how to fight, and use a staff, and I don't plan on questioning your abilities, but I do question your ability with animals. Come with me."  
  
"How you can question my ability with animals? After what I did with the stallion in the field?" Maddy was confused; she stood there watching Daine's back.  
  
"I saw that but it doesn't prove anything." Daine said.  
  
"Doesn't prove anything? You couldn't even get near him and you didn't know what was wrong with his hoof." Maddy said in a raised voice. She was enraged. Daine turned to face her; she was giving Maddy a questioning look. Maddy continued in irony,  
  
"You're losing your wild magic and the animals don't trust you anymore, that's your problem." All the animal sounds around them went silent, sensing Maddy's anger. Daine was about to say something when Screech, who was still sitting on the fence post, let out an ear splitting cry. Maddy turned and rushed over to the fence, ignoring the knights who were reaching for their swords and daggers. Screech was about to let out another cry when Maddy clamped his beak shut with her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked out loud. He spoke through his eyes and into her mind. Maddy was barley aware that all activity in the yard had stopped and all eyes were on her.  
  
"It can't be! They were all imprisoned!" Maddy said out loud, her voice shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daine asked Maddy who had just let go of Screech's beak. He spread his wings and took flight.  
  
"They're coming." Maddy said in a low voice, almost a whisper. The walls and tower surrounding them started shaking.  
  
"We're under attack!" a guard called down. 


	5. dragon dealings

Dragon Mage, part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tamora Pierce, but I do Own Maddy and all related characters  
  
Note: don't worry about Daine, we have special plans for her and all will turn out well (mwa hahahahahah) and she is not really mean either, you'll see  
  
Note, note: sorry for the looooong wait, someone **cough cough** COURTNEY forgot to give me the notebook  
  
  
  
In an instant, the yard went into confusion, people running to and fro getting weapons and hurrying away. A hand grabbed Maddy's wrist and pulled her away. She was about to fight back, but realized it was Daine and decided against it. Daine led her down a passage and into a large room. It took her a moment to realize that it was a library. Daine let go of her wrist and said in a venomous voice,  
  
"I did not lose my gift and I am stronger then you and right now I want to know what is attacking the palace!" Maddy just stood there rubbing her wrist; she had no idea what was attacking. Daine grabbed her wrist again when she was silent and said, no less venomously, "Alright, don't tell me!" she shoved Maddy back and went out the door. Maddy took a step to follow her when Daine slammed the door and locked it. Maddy wasn't expecting it, so she just stood there, shocked.  
  
"Great, just great!" she said aloud. Then she started devising plans of escape as the ground around her shook. Books started falling left and right all around her. Quick! she thought. Looking around the room, Maddy say that there was no windows and her only bet was the door. She started barging on it, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
"Help!" she cried!  
  
This went on for half an hour until finally a knight who was hurrying by heard her. Cautiously he turned the key. As he did that, Maddy pushed all her weight against the door. It shoved open, past the knight, knocking him flat on the ground. Maddy did not take time to even apologize, but dashed down the corridor, through some passages, and realized that she had no idea where she was going. The ground and walls of the castle were shaking every now and then. Maddy was getting scared. Finally she saw a light in a passage up ahead. She ran toward it. It was a window, the perfect place to see what was going on.  
  
Dragons raced across the sky, all of them blood read and all shapes and sizes. Looking down the side of a cliff, and looking over the sea, there was a ship. Standing on the front was a man holding a stone, his hand outstretched to the sky. He must be the one controlling them, she thought. Looking sidelong, Maddy saw the King, Queen, Prince, Numair, Daine, and several commanders and knights standing on it. They were all sitting ducks Maddy thought. I have to help them, though how? Looking down the hall she saw a wooden door. Was it the way to a tower? There was only one way to find out. Maddy raced towards it and pushed with all her mite. It didn't budge. She tried again, this time putting all her weight on it. It inched open, very slowly. When it was just open enough for her to squeeze through she did. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness; the only light that shown in was from a tiny opening left in the door. She was in a stairwell. It wasn't very wide, but she found the railing and started up. It took her awhile to find out how tall the tower really was. Step by step, she climbed in the dark climbing as fast as she could. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maddy felt her hands touch a ladder, and could make out tiny beams of light from above. Slowly and cautiously she climbed the ladder, and carefully pushed the trapped door above her open. She had to shield her eyes at the light that streamed into the gloomy passage, and then scrambled up and out of it. Looking around Maddy found herself on a flat wooden circle with a 6-foot diameter and no railings to stop her from falling. Oh great, she thought, turning and facing the open area where the ship and dragons were. A fire blast hit her tower, shaking it slightly. Maddy braced herself and waited for the shock to pass. When it did she called out in her mind with all her strength,  
  
"Winged family, listen to me!" Most stopped and looked over to where she was. Other kept flying. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Maddy tried with every last bit of strength in her.  
  
"You'll have to come to us." one of them said.  
  
"How can I? I don't have wings to fly." She shouted out loud. Just then she heard a screech. Turning around she saw a dragon coming at her. She frantically looked around, but the only escape was down. Quickly she opened the trapped door and grappled for the ladder. She only had her fingers on it when a whoosh of fire came hurtling past her. Quickly she pulled her hands back, but the ladder was not so lucky, the thing had turned to ash. Oh no! Maddy tried to think but her mind had gone blank. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst. She heard someone scream, maybe she, but it seemed like it was coming from somewhere far away. The dragon was right near her and then it stopped and turned. The dragon didn't hit Maddy but the power from one wing was enough to tumble her right off the platform. She began to fall off it. 


End file.
